


TYLER FUCKS THE WASHING MACHINE

by orphan_account



Category: Gay shit yk, Homosexual shit - Fandom
Genre: #seggstyler2021, #voretyler2021 😍😍, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is so twisted but it's not lmao ripDONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY AND LOOK AT THE TAGS BFORE U READ BRUB
Relationships: Tyler/FUCKING NECROPHILIAC KEVIN UM HELLO?????, Tyler/washing machine, Washingmachine/mixer
Kudos: 1





	TYLER FUCKS THE WASHING MACHINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikeyhasdied](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mikeyhasdied).



> This is so twisted but it's not lmao rip  
> DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY AND LOOK AT THE TAGS BFORE U READ BRUB

So tyler is kinda gay. Just look at him.

Anyways, he has a washime machine. Right? Yeah okay, we know.

One day he was home alone, withhis mother out of the house he felt bored.  
His friends were probably busy or something, so he decided to sit on the washing machine.

“Washing machine time!” He exclaimed.

He took his clothes off and ran to the basement, where the washer was. He turned it on and sat on it.

It felt like a massage chair, anywho, he soon got bored and it didn't strike pleasure anymore. So he thought it would be a good idea to get the mixer to join in on the fun.

Long story short, it wasn't.

He ran to the kitchen and looked for his mother's mixer. After a bit he found it and ran back to the basement.

He plugged the mixer In, closed off the lid put it on the washer and sat on it. This time it was more massage-y sure, but still not pleasurable. 

“Maybe i should get in the washing machine!” He said.

He took the mixer and put it in the washing machine, an electric spark flew through the water.  
But Tyler didn't care. He sat on the pile of clothes in the washer and did the deed.

When he tried to get out his foot got tangled in the mixers cable and his hair stuck in a hole in the washer. His head got pulled off and his body pulled apart. With a few cracks and screams he wasn't breathing anymore. Blood was everywhere and it stained the clothed a dark red colour.

As he'd lay there, missing out on literally everything because he's FUCKING DEAD, Kevin broke through the window to play games with his best friend. (Insert face with three hearts emoji)

So bla bla bla and yada yada yada, Kevin finds Tyler's dead body. Very fun, yeah kids?

He takes it out of the washer and the mixer too, he grabs Tyler's head first and smooches it because he's a flaming homosexual. 

Then he looks deeper in the washer and sees that Tyler was naked, since his body didn't have any clothes.

“Cool.” Kevin said with his voice sounding like he had caught every virus ever. He grabbed Tyler's body parts out of the washer and caressed the skin that loosely fell down.

“I've always wanted to do this..” He exhales and groped the ass that was a dead person's. A dead person's ass. Your best friend's ass. Your best dead friend who's dead's ass. Yeah.

“Nice.” He smirked because he's an ugly fucker. (insert sexy emoji biting lip like lin manuel miranda)

“Let's do this.” He said as he whipped out his humoungus, thick, big and sturdy..

Cucumber you fucking nimrod.

So what happens is he fucks tyler with the cucumber, nothing out of the ordinary. And he cums in his pamts because he's a teenager. 

Anyways, end of story go home now. Thanks. 

Haha you thought you dumb fucker.  
Anyways lets continue.

Kevin wakes up in a cold sweat, sticking to his pajamas and bedsheets. He lifts up the covers to see that there's COOM LITERALLY EVERYWHERE OH NO NOT THE COOM!!!!?!???????!!?!?!?!?!!!??!???!?!?!!?!???!?!!!!?!

Anyhow, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and smiles sheepishly before exclaiming: 

“That was the best dream ever!”  
Little did he know his friends were sleeping on the floor, since they thought it'd be a good idea to have a sleepover.

Technically Kevin's idea, yes, but who cares.

You just read something so weird, but not as weird as Dream's homemade catboyor Dipper goes to Taco Bell.

Anyway have fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Toilet 😍😍😍😍


End file.
